


Trickster Treats

by orphan_account



Series: SPN Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean swears up and down that the new pastry shop/coffeehouse that opened up has not only the best coffee around, but also the best desserts he's ever had, and Sam just has to find out what all the fuss is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pinch hit for the October 2015 "Halloween"-themed challenge for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com). The prompt was "candy." 
> 
> With a prompt like that, how could I not write a little bit of Sabriel fluff? lol

The days were getting shorter, the leaves finally changing from their vibrant greens to brilliant reds and yellows and oranges, the air crisp with a biting chill, when Sam finally made his first trip to _Trickster Treats,_ the new pastry shop and coffeehouse that had just had its grand opening the week before fall break.

Dean swore up and down it had not only the best coffee he’d ever had but also desserts so delicious they nearly put their mom’s homemade recipes to shame, which was saying something since Dean would literally gut someone for insinuating Mary Winchester didn’t make the absolute best pies in the goddamn universe. It was rare that he even allowed outside pastries to be considered on the same scale of Mom’s baking.

Sam’s eyebrows had made a home in his hair when his brother admitted that, and he was almost – _almost_ – sad that he still had a week of school left before he’d be able to check it out himself.

But fall break was now here, and Sam pulled a hand out of where he’d buried it deep in his pocket to pull open the door to the small corner store, the sign above it cheerily declaring _“a sweet taste of Heaven in every bite!”_ A bell jingled at his entrance, and the bite of the air outside immediately faded as he stepped into the warm shop. A rush of rich, decadent aromas assaulted his nose as he inhaled, and his shoulders relaxed in the welcoming atmosphere.

The shop wasn’t crowded, but several tables were taken up by other college students on their Macs and Surface Pros, their light chatter mixing with the soft classic rock music he could hear coming from hidden speakers. No wonder Dean liked to come here, he thought with a smirk.

Only a couple of people were standing at the counter waiting for their orders, so he went to stand in line as he took in the wood paneling and mocha color scheme mixed with a bright, welcoming yellow that actually worked pretty well. There were stands advertising special coffee blends and personalized coffee and tea mugs, and he smiled at the cutout pumpkins and ghosts and witches and black cats that decorated the space for the upcoming holiday. There was even a bowl on the counter by the pastry display with an assortment of candy in it, with a sigh announcing “3 Free Treats With Every Purchase!”

When it was his turn at the front, he was met with a small, tired smile from the dark haired barista manning the register. His name tag read “Castiel” and something niggled at the back of Sam’s mind.

“Welcome to _Trickster Treats,_ ” he greeted, voice a nice, deep tenor. “What can I get for you?”

Dean had been bringing him some sort of chocolatey-peppermint concoction since he’d discovered the place, and Sam pursed his lips as he tried to remember what his brother had called it, looking up at the menus behind the counter. “Um… I think it’s the Peppermint Snickers Mocha Blast latte,” he said slowly, giving a sheepish smile to Castiel. “I think that’s what Dean said it was. My brother usually gets stuff from here, so.”

“Dean Winchester?” Castiel’s face lit up as he took a cup – medium size, just like Dean always brought him – and scrawling his name on the side. “You must be Sam, then.”

Sam nodded, trying to hide a smirk. Suddenly Dean’s obsession with the place made a little more sense than just “amazing pies, Sammy, they’re almost as good as Mom’s.” He’d wondered what “Cas” was short for. “Yeah, that’s me. You know Dean?”

“He comes in frequently to order this, a Cinnamon Candy Apple Frappuccino, and a full dozen of my brother’s fresh-made Caramel-Pecan Pie Bites. He speaks very fondly of you.”

Sam laughed as he handed over the money for his drink and Castiel got him his change. “Yeah, he loves those pie bites. He won’t shut up about them. _Or_ the cute blue-eyed barista that waits on him every time. His words.” He winked and laughed at the blush that came across Castiel’s cheeks, though he didn’t miss the soft smile that turned up his lips as turned to make Sam’s drink.

“I haven’t seen him that red since the time I caught him masturbating to the dick pics his ex used to send him.”

Sam choked on air as he turned wide-eyed to the guy now standing beside him. He was a full head shorter than Sam, with dirty blond hair and, when he turned to smirk up at Sam, eyes like whiskey. A white stick stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and Sam could smell caramel and cinnamon and vanilla wafting from him.

Sam found himself leaning into that enticing aroma before he realized he didn’t even know the guy and that sniffing random strangers was weird and typically looked down on in society.

The mischievous, inviting glint in those whiskey eyes told Sam the guy probably wouldn’t mind anyway.

Suddenly, there was a hot beverage being pushed into his hand, and Sam looked up to see Castiel glaring daggers at the guy next to him, face even more red than before. He felt the sudden urge to be _anywhere else_ in case he was in smiting range.

“I wish you wouldn’t keep telling people about that,” he whispered icily, and Sam was floored how the guy could just stand there without a care in the world. Castiel’s tone promised bodily harm. “Especially our customers.”

The guy shrugged carelessly, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud suck that did things to Sam’s insides and made him squirm.

“Oh, c’mon, little bro, how else am I supposed to entertain myself?” He looked over at Sam again and tossed him a wink, eyes running the length of Sam’s body before turning back to Castiel and pouting dramatically. “You won’t let me flirt with the customers!”

“Because it makes them uncomfortable, Gabriel.”

“I don’t know, Cas.” Gabriel hummed thoughtfully, looking back at Sam again with bright eyes. “Moose over here seems to like it just fine.”

Sam coughed awkwardly and shuffled his feet. He took a sip of his drink, sighing at the familiar, comforting flavor, and briefly wondered why he hadn’t left yet. “I’m Sam,” he announced suddenly, and cringed internally when both Castiel and Gabriel turned to him, Cas with wide, innocent eyes and Gabriel with an amused smirk. “My, uh. My name is Sam.”

Gabriel looked a little too gleeful as he smiled widely, teeth white, and turned back to Castiel. “Tall, hot and _adorable,_ Cas! He’s perfect!”

Sam felt himself blush, but he couldn’t help a small smile anyway. Castiel just gave him a fond look before turning to tend to the customers that had just walked in, thankfully none the wiser to what had just happened. He glanced down at his watch then, groaning when he realized he needed to be getting home before Dean had a bitch fit for missing pool night.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Cas,” he called, waving to the barista. “I’ll tell Dean to man up and ask you out next time he comes in.”

Castiel didn’t say anything, but his cheeks flushed again so Sam knew he’d been heard, and Gabriel laughed loud and bright.

As he headed toward the door, Gabriel called him back. “Wait, Sammich!”

He stopped, turning around to see Gabriel jogging over to him, holding out his hand. Sam opened his palm, catching the two candy bars Gabriel dropped into it. He looked up into Gabriel’s smiling face, feeling a matching one spreading across his lips.

“It says we get three treats with every purchase,” he teased. “I’m only seeing two here.”

The glint in Gabriel’s eyes was still mischievous. “Whoops.” With that, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth. When he pulled away, Sam saw a piece of paper tucked in with his candy bars. Gabriel winked again, turning on his heel to head back to the counter.

“Happy Halloween, Sammoose!”

Sam left _Trickster Treats_ with a goofy smile on his face, a new number in his phone, and the taste of cherry lollipop on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://leviathncas.tumblr.com)


End file.
